


Rejection

by Justaroundthatriverbend



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Lena Luthor needs to be protected at all costs, Minor pairing: Sanvers, My First Work in This Fandom, SuperCorp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 13:16:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9236762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justaroundthatriverbend/pseuds/Justaroundthatriverbend
Summary: When the ladies finally come clean and tell Alex that they're dating, her reaction leaves a lot to be desired. Kara is still her hopeful self, but Lena takes the response differently, with some buried insecurities bubbling to the surface.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first time writing a fic! I just love these two and couldn't stop thinking about them and this is what happened.

“You’re dating?” Alex looked at Maggie incredulously before turning back to the nervous couple across the table. Much like a puppy preparing to be scolded, Kara’s posture drooped. Lena’s outward demeanor was calm, as always, but her eyes betrayed her. Alex saw fear trapped in their greenness. Fear of what, Alex didn’t know. After a brief silence, Kara was the first to respond.

“Yeah, we’ve been dating for a little while now and we were just looking for the right time to tell you guys.”

“Why didn’t you tell me sooner?” Alex looked directly at Kara this time. After all, her sister never hid things from her and the fact that this was kept a secret hurt.

“Lena and I were nervous about your reaction and we didn’t want to put a strain on something incredibly new.”

Alex’s eyes narrowed and dart to Lena, piercing her in place. “You were nervous about my reaction? Is it because I’m a good judge of character and you didn’t want me to interfere too early with my opinion? Are you afraid I’d see right through you?”

Lena began to respond, “That’s not-”

“Alex, you know that’s completely unnecessary!”

“No, it’s not Kara. She’s a Luthor! In case you’ve forgotten, her name is Lena Luthor. Sister of Lex Luthor. Remember him?”

“He has nothing to do with this Alex. Lena isn’t Lex.”

“You’re being irresponsible, Kara!” Alex hissed as she felt Maggie’s hand fall onto her thigh under the table. She gave it a gentle squeeze as a reminder to be calm. “I just want you to be safe Kara. I’m not going to tell you what you can and can’t do.”

“Good because that’s not for you to decide.”

Kara sat back in her chair, having said her piece. She fidgeted with what was left on her plate, her appetite suddenly, and unusually, lost. Lena sat silently next to her, before reaching for her glass of wine. Kara noticed a slight shake of her wrist, as the brunette grabbed the glass.

The dinner finishes up. Maggie and Lena exchanged pleasantries while Alex and Kara hug and Alex whispered a few words of apology, though she claims to stand by what she said.

Kara and Lena climbed into the town car that will take them back to Lena’s penthouse. The ride was mostly silent, with Kara absent-mindedly stroking a thumb across the back of her girlfriend’s hand. She looked out of her window at the city’s buildings and realizes how much she adores the view from below, as well as above. In the evening, they’re all brightly lit, creating a lively atmosphere on the street.

Kara took off her coat upon immediately upon entering the penthouse, exposing her biceps. In the warmth of the building, she felt her sleeveless turtleneck would be sufficiently cozy. She had no doubts that Lena would likely turn the heat up further since she always seemed to run cold. She undid her hair from the back of her head, allowing her blonde locks to cascade down her shoulders in loose waves.

Kara felt the tension of the evening wash away from her, like she had just taken a steaming hot shower.

She glanced at Lena who had set her purse down and removed her coat to reveal a form fitting black dress that falls just above her knees. Kara couldn’t help the smile and blush that capture her face, despite having seen Lena in much less. She smooths out the fabric as Kara approaches her. Hands meet hips as Kara planted a soft kiss on her stained lips before the hero pulled away with a smile.

“A little more wine? To celebrate that Alex will come around?”

Lena nods, flashing a small smile. Kara doesn’t see it reflected in her eyes. She heads into the kitchen to grab some glasses and pick a bottle of wine for them to share, hoping to raise Lena’s spirits after a long evening. When she returns to the living room, Lena has disappeared. Kara thinks little of it and pours two glasses, taking a moment to sip hers.

When Lena does not readily reappear, Kara attempts to occupy herself with a magazine with Lena’s shadowed face on the cover. The shadow implied a dark side and that theme is reflected in how the article is written about the CEO. Kara briefly wonders why Lena would keep it at all, with the actual article being less than positive.

Kara eventually headed into the bedroom to see where her lover had gone. She found Lena, lying on her side of the bed, gently curled up on her side. She’s facing away from the door and Kara but her breaths are shallow and choppy and Kara realizes that she’s crying, without needing to see her face.

Kara hesitates in the doorway. She’s never seen Lena cry before and while she wants to give her space if that’s what she need, she doesn’t just want to leave her alone.

“Lena?”

The brunette stiffens slightly on the bed, responding with a gentle hum.

“Lena, are you alright?”

“I’m okay.” The words were soft but sure.

“You don’t have to be okay. I’m going to stay either way.”

A choked sob escaped Lena and she curls further inward, hugging herself. Kara’s heart ached at the sight and in a flash, she was crawling into bed and settling behind Lena. She tenderly wrapped her muscular arms around the brunette’s lithe body, taking her hands in her own. Kara made soft, soothing sounds while gently rocking her girlfriend.

Kara spoke barely above a whisper, “What’s going on?”

The question triggered a more significant sobbing and Lena clutched Kara’s hands closer to her body as if they’re a lifeline. Kara asked no more questions, opting to simply hold the Luthor instead. Eventually, Lena found words and spoke them between her tears.

“I’m so used to being alone. Lex was the only one who loved me growing up and look where it got us. Then I grew up, branded with a condemned name but no family to share the burden with. I’ve always been alone and I’m used to it.”

Kara let her thumb run across the hands she held while Lena continued to speak.

“But it still hurts to have someone so openly reject me. I know you’re happy that you think Alex will come around, but you can’t see how much that breaks my heart. Because it means I’m something that must be forced upon someone, a person that they’ll eventually adjust to. You have no idea how worthless that makes me feel. I feel so bad all the time. If people put you down enough, you start to believe it.”

Lena’s sobs returned with greater intensity. For a moment, it felt like she might break apart if it had not been for Kara’s arms around her. Kara held Lena tighter, in case that was still a possibility.

“I just don’t know what I could have done. I’ve tried everything. I tried to be better. I tried to be _good._ It’s never enough.”

“No, it is enough. It’s enough for me.”

Lena turned to face Kara, pressing her face into the crook of her neck and shaking with sobs. Kara tried to get her impossibly close, but it never seemed like it was enough. Lena’s tears were hot and bit at Kara’s neck like they were made of Kryptonite. The blonde quietly soothed the apologies that were pressed into her skin, followed by more tears.

Even though Kara prided herself on being capable of handling crying people, she didn’t know what to do for Lena. This was foreign territory. She just knew that the brunette meant so much to her and that it broke her heart to see her so distraught. Kara hated this.

Isolation was a feeling that Kara was familiar with. She remembered looking out in a star riddled night sky and being able to see further than Earth’s best telescope. She remembered the sinking feeling in her chest, knowing that regardless of how far she looked, her family was always dead and she’d never find them. Kara recalled lying in a bed that she had lied in for years, but it never quite felt like it was hers. She has a family that couldn’t replace what she had lost but was good enough. Through all of the isolation, through all of the pain and adjustment, Kara still knew that Kal-El was out there and that he understood. She wasn’t entirely alone.

So, Kara can only imagine what Lena felt. Adopted into a family that didn’t have enough love for another Luthor. She was cared for by a cold mother who never really saw her as a daughter. She imagines Lena finding refuge in Lex. Always finding love and adoration from her brother likely gave her the drive to find her way in the cruel word. Kara simply can’t imagine what happened in Lena’s heart when Lex, her hero, turned out to be so far from that. That day, something had to have turned into stone within her, or she wouldn’t still be alive. A part of Lena had to die that day so that the rest of her could go on living.

Eventually the sobs subsided, but the shaking and shivering persist for what seemed like an eternity. Kara held on tight the entire time, rubbing even circles into Lena’s back or pressing a kiss to her throbbing, clammy neck. No words were exchanged as the brunette in Kara’s arms began to finally still.

Kara brushed a few strands of hair out of Lena’s face and pressed her lips to her forehead. Wordlessly, she carried Lena into the bathroom where she began a hot bath. She unziped the back of Lena’s dress, carefully sliding it off her weary body. Kara aided her into the steaming water.

Kara removed the ruined makeup from her face and helped her bathe. By the end, with her head heavy, Lena is all but falling asleep, having been completely drained by her emotions. Kara carries her to bed and gets her into pajamas, knowing that it will be cold in the morning and being nude is likely not Lena’s preference when the forecast is so certain.

By the time the blonde has dressed herself, she assumed Lena was asleep. Her chest swelled and fell at an even pace and Kara could hear an unwavering heartbeat. It soothed Kara after such a tumultuous evening. She climbed into bed, easing in gently next to Lena and wrapping her in her arms again.

“I’m sorry.”

It was so soft, Kara wasn’t even sure she heard it, but when she opened her eyes to see smoky green staring back at her, she knew it wasn’t her imagination.

“You have nothing to be sorry for. I’m sorry that I didn’t realize how difficult this is for you. I should have checked in more. And I’m sorry that I didn’t.”

“Kara, you didn’t do anything wrong. It’s my own insecurity that reared its ugly head. That has nothing to do with you.”

“I’m still going to be better.”

Lena sighed, settling into the crook of Kara’s neck again. She pressed a soft kiss to Kara’s collarbone.

“Lena?” A faint hum was given in response. “You’re never going to be alone again. You’ll always have me because I love you.”

It was the first time Kara had uttered those words and though Lena was asleep before she even heard them, Kara knew that she’ll get to say them forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is always helpful. I'm not sure if I'll do this again but it was kinda fun.


End file.
